Molding machines that make flaskless upper and lower molds are publicly known. It comprises a compressing station and a stripping station. The compressing station is placed above a base and squeezes molding sand in a direction that is horizontal and parallel to the surface of the base floor. The pulling out station is placed near the base floor and matches upper and lower molds and strips molding flasks in a direction vertical to the surface of the floor. The machine gets two pairs of cope and drag flasks to intermittently and alternately reciprocate between the compressing station and the stripping station so as to make flaskless upper and lower molds.
However, the conventional molding machine to mold flaskless upper and lower molds has a problem such as insufficient molding efficiency. Especially, a release agent is sprayed in a closed space at the final stage, and the concern has been that the release agent may not be dried sufficiently. Therefore, this is one of the reasons that the next step cannot promptly begin. Also it has been a problem that it is difficult to quickly place a core in the mold (see Japanese Patent Pablication of Examined Application No. S62-16736).